funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Featured article
Following the discussion here about the need for some guidelines for the choosing of featured articles, I have decided to create this forum to discuss what these guidelines should be. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 06:38, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :Hmm... How's this: "No user pages, talk pages, or Forum pages may be used as the Featured Article." --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 16:02, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::Better to say: "Only mainspace articles can be used as the featured article." Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:37, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :::That's true. Maybe also no walkthrough articles can be used as the Featured Article... as in no individual levels... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 21:09, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I would suggest that they should be considered as part of the parent article. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 21:16, 20 September 2008 (UTC) I just got this crazy idea that might be really cool to implement... Instead of a Featured article we could have an "Article of the Day" that is randomly chosen using a function... Something like this (Try refreshing this page! Note: It is not updated on every single refresh, but every so often. That is to prevent pages from changing too often.): This is random choice #1. This is random choice #2. This is random choice #3. This is random choice #4. The only difference would be that we could have a template for each game... so for example we could use: Template:article of the day - arcanists as a random choice, and not only have the description change, but also the image. In code, it would look something like this (Each template would contain the image and description of the game it is named after: That's just an example, but we could literally have a template for every single game, and just about every time you would refresh the page, there would be a different heading and a link to the matching game, a different description, and a different image. Pretty cool, huh? --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 04:35, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :That's a very interesting idea! I can certainly see some advantages to it, such as only adding a new possibility when we feel the article is ready, as opposed to when we think we need a new featured article. If other people agree I think we should probably take this direction. We will still need guidelines for deciding when an article is ready to be added as a possibility. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 04:52, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::Interesting...I never knew you could do that...but what about other articles like this? Should we make a template for that too? (If we do this we never need to update the featured article lol) 19118219 Talk 12:56, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :::I'd be willing to make all the templates...Bigd56 you had enough with the achievement pages lol...I've already got some examples on my sandbox. 19118219 Talk 13:19, 22 September 2008 (UTC) I'm going to go ahead and transform the one on the main page, as well as Aik Hui's featured article sections into templates in the form of: "Template:featured article:Arcanists"... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 19:32, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Reopening this: Are we going to do this choice thing or not? If someone can confirm it I will go and make the templates for all the games, as well as any other articles that might deserve one. 19118219 Talk 17:03, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :As I saw it, we have decided to use the choice syntax, but we still need to choose which articles are deserving of featured article status. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 22:01, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ::Which I still see as being the same sort of on-going process as before. I think that perhaps we should have a "featured article candidates" page, where articles can be nominated and discussed. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:43, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :::How do you define worthiness? Completeness and excellence, or does it also need to be really big? I'm going to add some stuff to Pool, but that article will obviously never be big, because...well, it's pool. It's not that complex. So could Pool ever be a Featured Article, if it gets to the point where you look at it and say, "Man. That article is just nicely done. Shining example, what."? :::-- Thwgatrostys <Talk> 00:48, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Completeness and excellence seem like the most important criteria. The only thing about size of article I think matters is the article shouldn't be a . But that comes under completeness anyway. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:53, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Excellent. A month from now, then, we'll have all 32 games looking spiffy and rotating through the main page. 33, if Jagex has a creative spurt. :::::-- Thwgatrostys <Talk> 00:55, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::We'll see... In my opinion, completeness requires complete sub-articles too. So crazy crystals needs a lot of work. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 01:12, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::Just playing Crazy Crystals is a lot of work. I played the first 1-67 levels in a 13-hour marathon gaming session, and finally game up from sheer exhaustion. It'll be one of the last game articles to be considered "this life's side of perfection", but it'll get there. :::::::-- Thwgatrostys <Talk> 01:39, 14 October 2008 (UTC) I have created the article FunOrb_Wiki:Featured_Article_candidates to provide a place for nominating potential Featured Articles. I think the page still needs some work, but it should be usable already. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 14:32, 22 October 2008 (UTC)